Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-058712 discloses a development method including forming a liquid reservoir on a portion of the surface of a substrate using a developer nozzle including a contact portion facing the surface of the substrate, and moving the developer nozzle in the central portion and from one side to the other side of the circumferential portion of the substrate which is rotating while supplying the developer in the state in which the contact portion is in contact with the liquid reservoir.